1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user terminal apparatus, an electronic device, and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user terminal apparatus, an electronic device, and a method for controlling the same, which can share content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of display devices have been developed. In particular, display devices, such as a TeleVision (TV), a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, and a digital audio player, have become ubiquitous.
Recently, in order to meet the needs of users who desire new and diverse functions, methods for sharing content between different devices have been developed.
As an example, there is a related-art method for sharing audio streams between different devices. This related-art method is not a method in which one device accesses another device that stores audio data, decodes and outputs the audio data, but rather is a method in which audio data is transmitted in real time to the other device using a small network packet.
In the case of the system for sharing the audio streams, there is a need for schemes for providing an optimum volume size to a user through a reflection of volume sizes between the devices in the system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.